Drabbles
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Jackson and Romana drabbles. Some are romantic, others are sibling-ish. Says complete but will continue to add.
1. Study

**Prompt: Jackson and Romana studying for a class and Jackson distracts her.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fuller House.**

* * *

Jackson sat in Romana's chair tapping his pencil, bored out of his mind. His eyes drifted to his best girl friend who was sprawled out of her bed, with her legs in the air, studying. Dressed in an oversize sweater, one shoulder was bare and he wanted to run his lips over it. He also wanted to tug her hair out of the damn bun it was kept it. He swore to himself, sure that she doing this on purpose.

* * *

"Jackson."

Romana could tell Jackson was bored but she wasn't going to go easy on him. After the stunt he pulled to help her in science all many years ago, all their science teachers hated them.

They had to work extra hard to maintain good grades. Unfortunately for Jackson that meant studying for tests when he rather be playing video games or making out with her.

* * *

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"How come you get the bed?"

Romana looked up and him and capped her pink highlighter.

"It's my room."

"It used to be my room."

Romana sighed and scooted over. She was not in the mood for a fight. She was having trouble understanding the book.

"Fine, but we have to study." She gave him a stern look which only served to make Jackson determine to distract her for a bit.

Jackson flopped down next to her and instead of studying he watched her study. He looked at her face as her eyebrows were furrowed and she was biting her lip. Her cherry chapstick was probably all gone and her mascara was smudged under her eyes.

* * *

"Jackson!"

He sighed and looked down at his science book.

He preferred hands-on learning over memorization.

It was why he was better with projects and art classes, and anything that didn't involve him memorizing book chapters.

Romana was the opposite, better and memorizing fact then doing experiments and projects.

* * *

Jackosn looked at Romana for a second and grinned. She was too focused on her work to notice how his brain was working.

At the age of 17, he and Romana had grown up from kids to teenagers. He grew taller, with a deeper voice and a bit more muscles, since he took up football and stayed with him. Romana had grown a bit until she reached five feet, her hair and grown longer and she was curvy.

They were both constantly getting asked out. He and Lola dated throughout middle school and then were on and off during the first two years of high dated Papo her freshman year until she found out he cheated and then she stayed single. Both went on dates, nothing serious, but they always went home and talked about their dates with each other, in between kisses and bed sheets.

* * *

"Having trouble?"

She sighed.

"I'm having trouble remembering what is connected to what."

Jackson grinned.

"I have an idea."

Romana looked at him to see him with that look in his eyes.

"Jackson?"

* * *

He then rolled over so she was underneath him.

"This is your hair which is connected to our skull."

He struck the silky strands until he touched her skull.

"This is your forehead and these are your eyes which belong in your eye sockets.

He kissed her forehead and did the same to her eyes. He then did her rest of her face except for her lips. He made his way down her neck before Romana hissed.

"Jackson, I swear if you don't.."

He laughed and placed a kiss on her lips silencing her for a second.

"Sorry, but if you are going to be ready for the test, I should continue."

He then went back to her neck.

Romana sighed, she should have known he would made studying for thier test sexual.

They had been friends with benefits for a yera already.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. It's short but I like it kinda. I'll probably post more of these two when I have time.**

 **Love you Wallflowers.**

 **-Queen**


	2. Special

**Special**

* * *

It was late at night and Romana couldn't sleep. She could hear tossing and turning across the hall and she smiled recognizing the family thumps. Romana knocked on the boys' bedroom door. Max was out light a light but Jackson sat up, just as awake as she was.

"Hey." She said awkwardly from the doorway.

"Hey." He patted the space next to him on the bed.

She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her and she nestled into him.

"Thanks for today."

She shrugged his thanks off.

"What are friends for?" The word friends

The word friends was said cautiously. They were friends, they just never stated it out loud.

"It meant a lot." He wasn't too good at the whole compliment thing.

She turned her head to look at him.

"You mean a lot to me. Look, I know things between us were bad when I first moved here but you were the first real friend I have. You are my best friend, Jackson. Who else would set off a fire alarm trying to help me escape school or cheer me on when I dance? Who else would get revenge on a friend because he hurt me? Who else would dance with me at the winter formal when my date ditched me? Who else would skip a party to take care of sick me? Lola is my friend but you are my best friend Jackson Fuller."

Jackson blushed but his smile was big and bright. He squeezed her hand.

"And you are my best friend too."

The simple statement made her giddy.

"You have no problems teasing me but when I need you to be serious you are serious. You always have my back and have no problem telling me when I mess up. You aren't afraid to call me out. What girl would talk to a pretty girl just because I like her? What girl would deal with my crazy family, and on a daily basis no less! What girl would take the blame for something she had little part in? Papo who? Ramona, you are my bet friend and I'm really lucky to have you."

She had a huge smile and she pushed her hair back embarrassed as she stared right at her.

She nudged him lightly.

"Lucky? There is only one Jackson Fuller and he's super special and I'm lucky to have him."

"And I'm lucky to have the one and only Romana Gibbler."

The two looked at each other and they laughed. He shoved her shoulder and she shoved him back. If it weren't for Max they probably would have kept going but they were already in debt to the little boy. Romana yawned and Jackson flipped open the blankets and she crawled in. She placed her head on his arm and they simply talked. Eventually, they fell asleep.

Max woke up the next morning to find his mother and aunts cooing over Jackson and Romana and taking pictures as they slept.

* * *

 **Hey Wallflowers! Hope you like this one. Short but it's something. Let me know what you think.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Queen**


	3. Shove and Push

**When Push Comes to Shove,**

 **or Where Romana and Jackson push and shove each other into friendship and romance**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fuller House.**

* * *

The first time the kids met they were just two years old. Romana and Jackson were placed on the soft puzzle pieces to interact with each other as the adults talked. The two okay with sharing toys until Romana grabbed his teddy bear. Jackson squawked angrily and threw a block at her head. Romana screamed and the adults were quick to break up the fight.

When Romana and Jackson were four they were playing in the sandbox. Jackosn stoled Romana's shovel and in anger, she dumped a pail on his head. Cue the yelling and the running adults.

That was pretty much how their meetings went. The two always seemed at odds. However, Stef was sure they would work it out. Then again as she was the aunt, she only had second-hand information.

* * *

When they were six, she ruined his birthday party. She was the only girl there dressed in a bright pink hat which he could not stand. She beat him at musical chairs and at pin the tail on the pony. When it came time for cake, she stood next to him and blew out the candles on his cake because he was taking too long. He was mad because he wanted to wish that she would leave forever. When it came time to go, Romana wanted one last pony ride, and oddly enough it was time for the pony to go. So Jackson watched as Romana rode the pony to the trailer where the groom was waiting to take it back to the farm.

* * *

When they were eight, they were running around the park. One boy cornered Jackson and Romana charges at him. She is the only one allowed to tease Jackson. The bully shoved Jackson to the floor as Romana punched him. The bully roared and smacked her hard enough that she fell to the ground. As soon as Jackson saw Romana hit the ground he felt fury in his veins, he was eight years but it had been drilled into him that boys don't hit girls. He launched himself at the older boy with a yell and managed to jump on his back. Romana screamed until several teenagers came to see what the commotion was about. Romana, Jackson, and the bully were taken to their parents. Kimmy and DJ examined their kids as the two looked each other and they nodded both coming to the same conclusion. Only they could tease each other.

They returned home and Jackson let Romana pick the movie and she shared the popcorn. DJ giggled with glee and Kimmy snapped pictures for proof that they could become friends.

* * *

When they were eleven, he yelled at her to leave him alone. Romana stood there in her black dress and simply took his hand as he cried. She talked to him reminding him about funny things involving his dad. She told him about her life and how she wished her parents wouldn't fight, she talked to him about how much she wished she had a big family. She simply talked. He let her fill the silence with words because it soothed him.

Eventually, however, she stopped speaking and simply rested her head against his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her hand and they sat like that for a while. Remembering a brave man and father who died so soon.

When Max finds them he shoves her off and she pushed him gently into the wall. She smiled at him, however, and he smiles back. Truce for a day.

* * *

When they are twelve, they move in together, it's against their wishes, of course. Thier sweet moment at the funeral all but forgotten. She moves in with them shoving herself into his life, his school, and his room. He pushes her buttons the only way he can by teasing her.

However, they learn to adapt.

They try to make the best of the situation after they realize fighting it would be no help. He helps her escape out the window but instead of letting him take the fall alone she pushes herself under the bus too.

She shoves herself into Lola's life for his sake and he pushes her to make more friends and do what she loves, she pushes him to do better in school. He knows how to help her make the best of a situation and she knows how to motivate him.

A school, they surprisingly become good friends who can be seen shoving each other and during lunch, they giggle over the packed lunches DJ makes for them both.

* * *

When they are sixteen, Jackson shoves a guy into a locker for slapping Romana's butt. She pushes him off the guy and calms Jackson down. That year a few months later at a party, she pushes him into a wall and kisses him. He kisses her back before they realize what happened and she takes off. He breaks up with Lola the next day, guilt eating him up.

* * *

When they are seventeen they both push themselves into their schoolwork and avoid what happened at that party. They tutor each other and study together wanting to succeed. It's also during this age that Jackson pushes Romana into the janitor closet where they make out, after a debate in class that took a wrong turn. Mr. Matthews sure did have a way of causing drama. The night of prom they follow the stereotypical tradition of cheesy pictures and going to a hotel. Romana pushes him against the hotel door and Jackson shoves her onto the bed.

* * *

They are 21 and in Vegas when Romana pushes Jackson into a little chapel, they are drunk, laughing, and madly in love with each other and the world, in way alcohol can make people happy.

Afterward, they are at the hotel laughing and pushing each other against every surface available. When they wake up the next morning and see the rings, Romana pushes Jackson out of bed and shoves him out the door. Jackson spends half an hour trying to get back in.

The drive back late that day is silent.

He drops her off at the apartment with a sad smile and a "Please don't push me out."

He drives back to him mom's place where he sleeps in his old room, with Tommy.

* * *

They are 25 when Romana pushing out a screaming baby. He's beautiful with his mother's hair and his father's eyes.

Poor Jackson almost gets shoved out of the way as the family crowds around the mother and child.

* * *

Thye are 27 when they finally take the walk down the aisle. It took a lot of pushing and shoving for them to reach it. They get married in the backyard of the Fuller house where they first met.

* * *

They are 30 and hard working people when the next kids come along. Two beautiful girls. He pushes the stroller proudly as she shoves the kids into the car. He laughs and always makes sure to kiss her. When they are alone he makes sure to push her against the wall and steal kiss because he loves her.

And that's their love story, it has a lot of pushing and shoving but that's Romana and Jackson.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think Wallflowers!**

 **Also did anyone spot my GMW reference?**


	4. Fuller Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fuller House.**

* * *

She heard some footsteps behind her as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her best friend's dark curly hair appeared next to her and the two of them looked at themselves in the mirror.

They were both brunettes with big brown eyes. One favored a more natural look while the other favored a darker look. The other was shorter with a small dancer's frame while the other was taller with a more muscular frame that was used to capture criminals. One had two parents who adored her, the other had a mother who was always running and leaving her daughter with whoever she could. They were very different but they were best friends.

* * *

Rocky smiled at her best friend and wrapped an arm around her.

"You look beautiful."

Romona smiled at her.

She was a white ballgown with a traditional veil. Her hair was curled and she wore a sapphire around her neck. She was a beautiful and blushing bride.

Rocky was rocking a red dress that hugged her curves. Romona didn't believe in ugly bridesmaid dressed, especially for her maid of honor and best friend.

"Are you ready?"

Romana squeezed her hand tightly, nodding.

"Let's get me married."

"Let's go make you a legal Fuller."

* * *

The two girls laughed and walked out of the room hand in hand.

They paused by a window and the photographer took a picture of the two with their foreheads close, whispering a secret.

It was a cute moment but Rocky was telling Romona that if she wanted to run, just to say the word. Romona was laughing.

The next picture was of them hugging and after that was a picture of Rocky kissing Romona's forehead.

Then Rocky walked up to Paco who nodded at her and then they joined arms.

* * *

The music began and Steph and Jimmy's daughter threw flowers on the ground and their son followed with the ring. Max and Rose walked down the aisle followed by Tommy and his boyfriend and then Rocky and Paco.

Rocky stood across from Max, who was best man. Then all eyes were on the bride and Romona walked down the aisle arm in arm with her parents.

Jackson, in a black suit, was classically handsome and in love with his soon to be wife. His eyes were tearing up as she walked towards him and Romona looked like she wanted to run to him.

Both had full-blown smiles and Romona finally reached him. She kissed her parents and then handed Rocky her flowers as she joined Jackson.

The wedding was as romantic as it could be and the vows were sweet and personal.

Rocky would never admit it, but she did have a few tears in her eyes as she watched her two best friends kiss.

* * *

As they all headed to the reception, Rocky smiled thinking of how far the two hand come. Jackson and Romana had come a long way from the two twelve-year-olds who didn't like each other. They had gone through middle school and break ups to Lola turning on Romona. They had suffered jealousy before they got their act together then they dealt with a long distance relationship before they finally settled down together, right where they belonged.

She wasn't too sure how, but they worked. She could never see them with anyone else but each other.

The reception was bright and quirky and beautiful, curtsey of Kimmy who insisted on planning the wedding.

Rocky waved a hand at a blonde couple she recognized. Romona followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like Maya finally decided to make a move."

They watched their old college roommate smile and laugh as her date placed his cowboy hat on her head.

"They are awfully cute."

The two girls exchanged smiles that promised to grill their friend until she spilled all. They could remember many late nights in which the artsy blonde ranted about the blonde cowboy who was too good for her.

* * *

The reception hall was amazing. The food was great but simply celebrating with everyone was better.

Neither Rocky, nor the newlyweds could get through the speech without laughing and crying. Watching them take their first dance was super sweet especially since everyone knew that Romona was the one who taught Jackson how to properly dance.

The father-daughter and mother-son dance was very sweet especially as DJ was pregnant so she was very emotional about her biggest baby being married. Kimmy was more excited about her daughter becoming a Fuller, which made everyone laugh.

Rocky let Tommy and his boyfriend pull her up for a spin. The fact that she was dancing with two fourteen years didn't faze her. She watched all the older couples have a good time and she smiled because this was her family. They had taken her in and loved her and they were her family, not by blood or by marriage but by love.

She danced with everyone including Maya, who was very tight-lipped about her cowboy.

However, when Maya caught the bouquet later that evening, she blushed and her cowboy all but swept her off her feet. Max caught the garter and he screamed and flung it into Paco's hands who tossed it back and then the two tossed it back and forth until Tommy grabbed it and pressed it into the cowboy's hand.

The two danced and Romona and Rocky cheered when the two kissed. They later found out that his name was Lucas and Maya promised to catch them all up later.

Jackson and Romona had a good time smashing cake into each other's face and it was clear they were in love that Rocky had no doubt they were going to be just like their parents, all lovey dovey and old. She rolled her eyes. She had a lot to look forward to, with Jackson as her partner and the Fullers as her neighbors.

"Can I get you a drink?"

She turned to see a guy, a full years older than her smiling at her.

"Sure."

He handed her a drink and she focused her attention on him.

"I'm Flynn Jones. Friend of Jackson."

"Rocky Mahan. Friend of both. You must know Jackson from college as I have known him for all of middle school and high school."

"I'm from Chicago. We met a criminology conference."

The two chatted for a bit exchanging stories about their friends and family.

* * *

Rokcy waved to Romona and Jackson who set off for thier honeymoon in Paris. She smiled to herself, because she had noticed that Romona had not touched the champagne at all.

It looked like the new Fullers were already working on filling thier house.

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back! I really should be working on school stuff but I needed a quick break.**

 **Let me know what you think of this!**

 **Love you Wallflowers! Kisses!**

 **-Queen**


	5. Deserve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fuller House**

 **Prompt: Lola dumps Jackson and Romona feels guilty, the two talk.**

 **Set after the Declaration of Independence episode.**

* * *

Romona raised her fist and then lowered it. Then she raises it again and froze. She was having trouble knocking on the door. The door was the not the problem, the person on the other side of the door was the problem.

Jackson was the problem. More accurately, what happened that day between Jackson and Lola was the problem.

She felt guilty. Lola had just broken up with Jackson and she sort of helped her do it.

She hated hurting Jackosn but it was for the best.

He gave Lola his all and she didn't realize how amazing he was. He was constantly putting her first and Lola could care less. Lola was more interested in having someone fawn over her than actually putting time into a relationship. She was tired of seeing Jackson be all sweet for a girl that didn't deserve it, even it was her friend. Lola didn't deserve Jackson and that was why she helped Lola break up with him.

But the look on his face when Lola stood up and announced in front of everyone, made her feel horrible. That was a horrible way to break up with someone, in front of people.

Romona couldn't wait for Lola to leave and was happy when Lola left. She half-heartedly waved goodbye and then proceeded to ignore her phone calls. She texted Lola and told her that she was busy. She was too busy feeling guilty and not knowing what to do to help Jackson.

So here she was, outside his door trying to figure out what she could do to help Jackson after she hurt him.

* * *

Suddenly the door swung open and she found herself facing Max, who raised an eyebrow at her. He walked out the door mumbling something about romance and teddy bears and Rose.

She smiled faintly. Max and Rose were too cute for words and she honestly hoped they ended up married one day. If anyone ended up marrying thier first love, it would be Msx.

Then she sighed, the door was open. She couldn't put this off any longer, no matter how badly she wished she could.

She entered the room and stood at the door, eyes on the bed.

"Jackson?"

Jackson sitting on his bed, a teddy bear in his hand. He didn't make a move to hide it or anything and Romona felt her heart hurt.

"Can I sit?"

He didn't say anything to her and she sat down next to him. They both sat shoulder to shoulder, him fiddling with a teddy bear, her scraping at her nail polish. Finally, the silence became too much for Romona (and she had scrapped off all her nail polish).

"I'm sorry."

She had to say it.

He shrugged.

"You didn't give her the idea. She chose to break up with me."

"But I helped her, she asked me to pretend to be you earlier today and I joked about it. I should have given you a heads up or something."

"But it was her choice in the first place."

There was silence in between the two teens. Then Jackson sighed and licked his lips.

"Romona, be honest with me. Did she ever love me? Did she ever care?"

Romona paused, thinking.

"She did care but it wasn't enough. Lola thought you were nice, too nice sometimes."

Jackson scoffed.

"Nice."

"But I don't think she loved you. We are only thirteen after all, what do we know about love? Hell, look at my parents, look at your family. They are all adults and they are still figuring out this whole love thing."

Jackson's face fell as the revelation of Lola not caring but he didn't seem to surprise. It hit her that on some level, Jackson must have known.

"I had a feeling. I just really liked her. Lola was that one girl, my dream girl and when she actually looked my way I was so happy. I put her on this pedestal and that was a mistake."

"Live and learn."

Romona placed her head on his shoulder and reached for his hand.

Maybe she helped Lola break up with Jackson but it was for the best.

"It's for the best, you know. Most relationships this young don't last. Plus you deserve better."

"Romana!"

She laughed and squeezed his hand.

"She's my friend and all but you deserve better. You deserve someone who will care and love you with everything they have, the way you love others. You deserve someone who knows the little things about you, someone who gets you. Someone who will appreciate everything you do."

Jackosn sighed and he rested his head against her head.

"I guess I got time. There is high school and the rest of my life."

"You will find her one day."

"And you will find him one day too."

the two teens let the silence set in around them.

* * *

"Hey, Romona."

"Yeah, Jackson."

"Thanks and no matter, it's always going to be you and me."

"Always."

* * *

Max barged in, making them jump and but he made no comment towards them. He simply plopped onto his bed and buried himself under the covers and fell asleep quickly. The whole day had drained him of his energy.

Romona and Jackson settled themselves on the bed again. Heads resting against each other, holding hands until Jackson felt Romona beginning to fall alseep on his shoulder and he had to help her to her room and tucked her in.

He turned off the light in her room.

"Thank you Romona. I don't deserve you but I hope that one day I do. You are the best frend anyone can have."

* * *

 **Not to fond of the ending, but it's cute.**

 **Things have been crazy and I am feeling so out of it. Thank goodness I have fanfiction.**

 **I hope everyone is doing well.**

 **Love you Wallflowers.**

 **-Queen**


	6. Waltz

**Prompt: Romana teaches Jackson to dance**

 **Waltzing Through the Years**

* * *

It was 2 AM and Steph was on her way to the bathroom when she heard something in the living room. So she peeked her head through the door, with a frying pan in her hand for protection.

There she saw Jackson and Romona standing around in their pajamas.

Romana was leading Jackosn through a basic waltz.

Jackson was too stiff and Romona was unsuccessfully trying to get him to relax.

Steph giggled to herself as Romona threw her hands in the air.

"Jackson! Homecoming is tomorrow!"

Jackson grumbled in frustration.

"It's no use."

She then placed his hands on her waist and wrapped hers around his neck.

"Let's try this instead."

They swayed from side to side.

"See, it's not so hard."

Steph couldn't help but wished she had her camera to take pictures so she settled for the nearest cell phone (DJs) and snapped a picture.

Then she went back to bed.

* * *

DJ watched as her son bowed to Romona. Romona's' quince was a huge family and friends affair and she was a bit surprised when the girl asked Jackson to be her escort. But seeing them dance, she could see how close they were. The bond that wasn't there when they were younger and grown into such a close friendship, someone could say they were best friends. She watched as Jackson led Romona through the waltz that they had been learning for months.

In her pink princess dress and Jackson in his matching tie, they made quite a pair. Romona was whispering the steps and Jacksoconcentringntaign on not embarrassing her.

DJ smiled as she watched her son and the girl she had come to see as her duaghte waltz. She hoped that this is what the future would look like.

Then Jackson picked up Romona who couldn't help but giggle. He put her down and twirled out and in smoothly and they locked eyes, huge smiles on their faces. He kissed her hand.

"My Princess."

"Action Jackson."

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jackosn took her hand as he escorted her back to her chair.

* * *

Steph and Jimmy tied the knot when they were 16 after three years after their daughter was born. Romona and Jackson were both part of the bridal party and were partners. They spent the night talking an laughing and Romona successfully managed to get Jackson to dance with her. When a waltz came on and they all watched Steph and Jimmy dance and she rested her head on Jackson's shoulders. They stayed like that until the next waltz came on and they crossed the dance floor, keeping up with the other adults who could all waltz. Max scrunched his nose when he saw his brother and Romona dance.

Rose sat next to him, holding his hand.

"Are they going to get married soon?"

"One day."

He watched as his brother dipped her and as roman laughed, her light blue dress spinning around her, as she twirled.

One day he was sure, they were going to be doing this as their own wedding.

"Shall we join them?"

He got up and held out a hand to his darling Rose, who smiled and accepted his hand. The two then set to copy the older couple's moves.

* * *

When Romona had caught her boyfriend cheating on her, she was devasting. Prom was less than two weeks away and no she had no date, no best girl-friend, and no limo.

Luckily, Jackson was more than willing to take her instead. She felt guilty especially when she knew that he really wanted to ask Shelby Williams. She told him not to worry but he forced her to look up into his eyes and he reassured her that he wanted nothing more than to take his best friend to prom.

So he brought a purple tie to match her purple dress and they took all the cliche prom pictures and DJ drove them to Rocky's house where the limo picked up Rocky and her girlfriend Eli and them. The group of four had a good time in the limo and at prom. Jackson danced with all three girls and it as a sight to see Jackson and Romona on the dance floor.

Her ex-boyfriend was seething when he saw them waltzing.

Rocky had snapped a few pictures and videos of them dancing and sent them to DJ, she also posted them to social media because they were too cute not to post.

* * *

Alex and Nicky were finally settling down after years of dating. They were 30 years old and ready to commit. Of course, the twins were having a double wedding. Romona stuck close to Jackson's side the entire time. In her red dress, she made heads turn and Jackson had a hard time making sure no one harassed her. When someone did try to make a move he nearly decked him. Rocky getting to him first was the only thing that kept him from doing so.

When Romona ended up catching the bouquet, she dragged him out to dance not wanting to dance with the 21-year old who was winking at her like crazy.

In her red dress and him in a black suit, they waltzed around the ballroom, with the ease of two people who had been together for years.

* * *

After college came a series of weddings. One of the first to tie the knot was Romona's old college roommate Maya.

Maya and Lucas had a Texas wedding and Maya had begged her and Rocky to be her bridesmaids. Her best friend Riley was her maid of honor. Her other friend Smackle was also a bridesmaid. As all of her bridesmaids has significant others, she paired Romona up with Riley's Uncle Josh.

However, Jackson was her plus one to the wedding.

Jackosn watched envious as Josh and Romona twirled around the dance floor.

He was relieved when the older man let go of Romona to pull a pregnant woman up to dance. Jackson watched as Josh kissed her and dhe felt ridiculous for even feeling jealous.

Romana then pulled him up to dance.

Maya and Lucas swayed to the beat when Romana and Jakcosn caught her eye. Lucas saw that his wife was distracted and followed her gaze.

"Think they will be next?"

She laughed her head no.

"Smackle plans to propose to Zay soon."

"Really? Sounds like something she would do."

"Who do you think helped make this possible? If it weren't for her calm head I would be out a maid of honor, and you would have had to bail me out of county jail."

Lucas laughed and gave her a long kiss.

"I love you, Mrs. Maya Penelope Hart Friar."

"And I love you, Ranger Rick."

He rested his head against his wife.

Later on, when Maya threw bouquet Romona was the one to catch it. She stood there stunned, the flowers in her hands as everyone cheered around her.

The bouquet stayed on her table until it all dried up and Jackson ended up throwing it away, months later.

* * *

Rocky and her boyfriend Flynn got married three years after Lucas and Maya. In between that wedding that this wedding, Romona and Jackson had been to at least six other weddings.

Neither ever bother with dates to the weddings, they instead choose to go with each other.

Everyone would tease them about their relationship but the would smile and remind everyone they were just best friends. Not many people believed them, not even the couple in question but years of friendship had made them scared to take the next step and mess everything up.

As best friends with Rocky, Romona had a spot as her maid of honor.

Jackson was made a groomsman, but not best man.

That didn't bother the two because they simply switched seats during the reception.

When Romona caught the flowers again this time, she bowed. It had been a running joke every time she caught the bouquet. This time when Jackson caught the garter he tossed it back to Rocky and then pulled Romona in for a dance.

"You know you are the only person I ever actually waltz with, outside my family."

"What about Rocky and the other girls?"

"Technically they are family."

"Am I not family?"

Jackson looked right into Roamoans' eyes.

"Hell no. otherwise.."

Romona didn't let Jackson finish before she got on tiptoes and kissed him. His hands tightened around her hips and he pulled her closer and kissed her back.

* * *

Steph swayed in her seat, a smile on her face. Two hands dropped down on her shoulders and a kiss was pressed into her hair.

"Hello, gorgeous."

"Hey, handsome."

Her eyes didn't leave the dance floor and her husband followed her gaze to the dancing couple.

"Did you ever think?"

Steph smiled as she thought back to a pair of 14-year-olds dancing in the living room.

Instead of pajamas and nervousness, the couple were in a white dress and a black suit and they were madly in love.

"Yes. I thought so."

DJ and Kimmy who were both crying, smiled at Stpehs's statement.

"She-Wolf Pack is all married off."

DJ nodded and pointed to where Rocky's little girl, Steph's daughter, and Nick and Alex's daughters were.

"Now for the next group."

Romona and Jackson swayed as all eyes were on them.

Her white princess gown was a blast to her past at her quince, when her heart skipped a beat when she danced with Jackson all those years ago. Jackson cupped his wife's cheek.

"I love you Romona Gibbler.

"Fuller. It's Romona Fuller now."

He laughed, "Romona Fuller."

He kissed her.

* * *

 **Hey ya'll!**

 **I'm back. October is almost over which means my schedule is clearing up a bit! So I'll be writing a bit more and updating this.**

 **I think once I reach 20 chapters on this, I will mark it as complete and then just keep adding as I go.**

 **(My goal is to eventually have all my works here completed, even my stories from when I first started out. And for them all to be edited to perfection)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	7. Baseball

**Prompt: Jackson and Romana at a baseball game.**

* * *

Jackosn had fond memories of going to baseball games with his dad. He loved baseball and whenever he wasn't working he would take Jackson out, just the two of them since Max was still a baby. But then his dad died and he had no one to go with.

His mother was always busy with life so she didn't have too much time to go to games with him. Aunt Stef was fun to go with it but she was still known as the curse. Max wouldn't go without Rose and Rose wasn't a huge baseball fan. Lola was never a big baseball girl either. So he settled for going by himself into Romona offered to go with him.

It got him really excited until he realized that Romona wasn't interested in baseball. When he asked her why she went, she hugged and said it was important to him and as his best friend that was enough.

He was touched by that.

It meant a lot to him that Romana made an effort to go with him to the game.

His past girlfriends didn't like baseball that much and most only attended one game.

Even with them in different colleges, she never missed a game in the summer.

* * *

The summer before their junior year of college, Romona came back and he didn't recognize her.

Her long hair fell past her waist in waves and she grew about four inches. She arrived in a light summer dress and a pair of flats. She looked so grown up and it hit him them why so many guys in high schools had chased after her.

He made sure not to hang out with her by himself, he wasn't sure if he had the willpower not to kiss her or run his hands through her long hair.

When his mother got them tickets for a baseball game he froze and then politely asked Romona not to come. The hurt in her eyes was the worst thing in the world. The looks the members the she-Wolf pack exchanged are confusing to him and he tries to ignore the worrying knowing glint in their eyes.

So he went to game with Max and Rose instead and felt miserable watching his brother and his future sister in law, holding hands and giggling.

Romona didn't speak to him after that.

Papo comes by and tries to sweep Romona off her feet again. She agrees to one date and Jackosn paces into the houses like a cornered jungle cat.

When Romona comes in, she drags him to her room. She brushed out her hair and sighs.

"He's still the same asshole."

"I could have told you that."

She curls up next to him in her big bed and he feels his heart pound.

"Romona."

She turns to look at him and she gets too close and Jackosn is off the bed and out the door, he will not let his hormones ruin his friendship with his best friend.

He ignored the little voice in his head that sounds a lot like Max that his friendship with Ramona is already ruined.

The next morning Romona announces that she another date with Papo and leaves after breakfast.

He ignored the image of Max in his head saying "I told you so" in favor of looking at Romona with hurt puppy eyes,

She avoids him.

She goes out with Rocky and her new boyfriend Flynn. They head down to Texas to visit their roommate Maya who is with her friends in Texas for two weeks.

Jackson is miserable watching her snapchat stories and her Instagram. She is so happy and beautiful and he ruined everything.

* * *

So when she comes back he slips a present under her door.

Two tickets to see a baseball game.

When she comes down for breakfast the next morning, she kisses his cheek and he tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. The older She-Wolf pack exchange knowing looks.

* * *

The game is scheduled for Friday and Jacosn and Romona spend the week doing a dance.

Max and Rose watch the two with interest. The childhood crush had turned into actual romance for the teenagers and they already knew their future. They were both amused by the two older kids, it was entertainment.

Rocky too was amused especially when Romona asked her for help as to what to wear.

* * *

When Jackson saw Romona on Friday he was stunned. She was in a pretty red lace crop top with a pair of dark blue shorts. She had on converse and her long hair was slightly curled. She had a baseball cap and she looked gorgeous that he felt his heart thump and her blood churn.

They sit front and center like they always do.

They order hot dogs and soda and it is like how things used to be, just two friends hanging out.

Then he looks at her smiling and laughing and he can't help but smile.

She finds him staring at her and gives him a look.

"Jackson?"

Her brown eyes are wide, half curious half amused.

Jackson leans forward and kisses her, one hand cupping the back of her head.

Jackson doesn't even realize what he is doing until after its done.

He goes to pull away before Romona pulls him back, kissing him hard.

Finally the both away, both of them needing air.

Jackson rests his forehead against hers.

"I've been wanting to do that since you came back home this summer." He gives her a quick kiss again.

She blushed and pulled her head away only for her to gasp.

Jackson looks up to see the kiss cam focused on them.

Everyone around them is cheering.

They were so wrapped up in each other being, they didn't realize they were accidentally putting on a show.

They laugh and Romona leans over to kiss him quickly and the camera moves on.

Romona reaches over and Jackson takes her hand.

Her small dainty fingers in his larger hand.

They shouldn't fit, but somehow they do.

After that, they spent the summer laughing, kissing and going to baseball games.

* * *

 **So finals week is coming!**

 **I have one project, and four more exams to get through before I can sleep, watch Netflix, write more fanfiction, and look for a job, and get my schedule together for next year.**

 **But I needed a break so here's another update!**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	8. Amazing Dad

**The One Where Rocki Deals with New Parents**

* * *

Rocki looked at a tearful and angry Romona. She pressed a kiss to the girl's hair and walked out the door where Jackson had just walked out.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

When she first met Jackson and Romona she had no idea how important the two would become to her. Jackson was the first real best friend she had and her first boyfriend and Romona became her best and first female friend. She and Jackson only lasted freshman year before they called it quits and she was the one to encourage Jackson and Romona to give it a try their senior year. The rest was history.

She was a permanent staple in the family. She had a place at the table for Thanksgiving and for Christmas, she was involved in the family holiday card. She had clothes in Romona's room in both houses. Being part of the family was great.

But there was a downside.

Besides all the craziness, being part of the family meant having to do things she didn't like.

Like having a talk with Jackson. And having a talk with Romona.

* * *

Eight months ago, Romona had shown up at her doorstep with a bottle of wine and a cheese platter and an announcement. She had sent her date Allison packing and settled Romona on her coach. She had poured the wine and Romona grabbed some lemonade instead and then Romona blurted out that she was pregnant.

Then she burst into tears and poor Rocki had to deal with a sobbing Romona who was going on and on about how young she was (25) and how her family was weird and she scared to pass off those crazy genes and how she would ruin her child for life. After calming her down, Rocki was able to reassure Romona of how this an amazing thing and how she would be an amazing mother and how Jackson would be so happy. Romona fell asleep on her couch.

Rocki was then left to deal with all of Jackson's frantic phone calls and texts. And she had to send an apology text to Allison who made it clear that there would be no second date, which was fine with her.

* * *

Now here she was eight months later dealing with a testy pregnant Romona and a Jackson who had just walked out.

She knew what this was about.

She had been expecting it really.

She just didn't think Jackson would pick the baby shower to walk out on.

"I got this."

She reassured the Tanner-Fuller-Gibbler family as she chased after her best friend.

She found Jackson sitting in the car. She nudged him out of the driver's seat and they drove down to the bay.

She parked the car and waited for him to talk.

Jackson sighed.

"Do you think I would be a good dad?"

Rocki took a deep breath.

If she was going, to be honest, she did expect this.

The second Romona announced her pregnancy and she saw the look on Jackson's face she knew this conversation was coming.

She just didn't think Jackson would walk out in the middle of the baby shower.

"Do you remember back in high school and we had to carry around those fake babies."

Jackson nodded.

"I remember that my partner pretty much left me to take care of the baby and the project. I remember one day, I was so burned doubt I burst into tears. You plucked the child from my arms and rocked it as you did your Spanish homework, within seconds that stupid doll had shut up. You told me to take a nap and when I woke up you handled me the child and told me to take care of myself first."

There was a pause before she went on.

"You know that my dad walked out on me when I was just a kid. I don't remember anything about him and I love my mother but she's not the best. so I want to be better than her."

"You are better than her."

"I have seen you with your siblings, I have seen you help coach Tommy's little league. Those kids love you and yeah your dad died but he raised you for twelve years and you aren't that bad. You have so many good role models but that's not why you are going to be a good dad and you won't be a good dad. You are going to be an amazing dad because you love your child already. You aren't running away. You love Romona and the child so much already you might just kill it with all the love. You are going to be an amazing dad because you are sitting here asking these questions and making me be all soft and mushy. You are going to be an amazing dad because you will be trying your best. And yeah you will make some mistakes, all parents do."

"Rocki."

"You are not going to be a good dad. you are going to be an amazing dad, Jackson Fuller."

They locked eyes and then Rocki hugged him tightly. They drove back in silence and when they walked back in Jackson made a beeline for Romona and dropped to his knees and pressed his head against her belly.

She didn't know what he said but whatever it was made Romona burst into tears and she watched as her two best friends share a tender kiss.

* * *

Less than two weeks later, Rocki found herself at the hospital with the Tanner-Fuller-Gibbler Tribe.

It was a mad house and a zoo. Tommy was chatting with Max and Rose. Stef's twins were making a mess. Kimmy's newest child was wailing.

The parents were all involved in a crisis of some sort.

How was she the only calm one?

She closed her eyes trying to fight an incoming headache when she smelled coffee.

She opened her eyes to see Chad with coffee in his hand.

Chad and Romona had formed an unlikely rivalry that ultimately led to a friendship. They had tested the waters dating for three months before they called it quits.

He handed her the coffee.

"Surprised that your guys haven't been kicked out yet."

She pointed to the oldest Fullers.

"Who is going to kick out celebrities?"

He chuckled and sat down next to her, taking in the chaos.

They drank their coffee and waited.

* * *

After a long wait, (Rocki didn't even want to think about poor Romona) they were told that the newest Fuller had arrived.

They all crowded into the room, to meet little Sophia Fuller.

Rocki couldn't help the aww that dropped out of her mouth and she elbowed Chad when she caught him smirking at her.

Kimmy and DJ both were crying as they fought over who got to carry the baby.

They handed her to her great grandpa first who immediately teared up.

Then she was passed to DJ then to Kimmy them to Fernando.

Then they passed Sophia to Rocki, she had begun to back away but Jackson sat her down in a chair gently and placed her in her arms.

"Wow, a baby, she's real. You guys actually made a baby."

Jackson and Romona shared an amused look.

"Hey, baby. Hey Sophia. Wow, you are so pretty, just like your momma. I'm Rocki. I'm a family friend..."

"And madrina."

She looked up surprised.

"Madrina?"

It's Spanish for godmother."

"Godmother? To whom?"

"To Sophia of course."

"Me?"

"She's going to need someone for when she rebels against us and someone to teach her how to be a badass and protect herself. She's going to need you for when we are too much and too crazy for her."

She looked at her two friends and she felt the tears slid down on her face.

Everyone around her chatted happily as Sophia was passed to the next person.

She looked at her family and smiled.

Chad nudged her,

"What are you thinking Madrina?"

"I'm thinking that I got really lucky to have such an amazing, big, loud, and loving family.

* * *

 **Happy New Year! (It's not for a few more hours here)**

 **Hope you guys like this!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	9. Netflix and Chill

**Netflix and Chill**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fuller House or Netflix.**

* * *

Jackosn rolled his eyes as he found Romona on the couch, she was stretched out on it, taking up all the room. She was laying down with a blanket thrown over her and he signed as he lifted her legs up so he could sit on the couch with her. There was no way he was going to sit on the floor, last time he had Romona had pulled his hair whenever she got scared.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he patted her legs, tucking the edge of the blanket around him and her feet. She wiggled her toes and nestled into the couch more and Jackson smiled warmly.

He loved their movie nights.

"So what are we watching?" He could see the end credits playing but had no clue what she had been watching.

Ramona shrugged.

"I was watching a romantic comedy on Netflix but it's over. What do you have in mind?"

Jackson grabbed the remote as he began to flick through the options.

"How about something scary?"

Romona raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned. It was a joke and they both knew it.

Even now, at the age of seventeen, he hated horror moves as did Romona. But it didn't stop them from trying to get through one or two, usually with very bad results.

"Is it safe?"

Jackson's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to read a text and he frowned.

"Just got a text from Rocky. She says that she will be here in a bit, so now we have an escort to the bathroom or the kitchen."

Romona frowned.

"I thought she had a date?"

She had gone on a few dates with this guy over the summer and it seemed to be going somewhere. Unfortunately, he went to another school so they didn't see each other too often. Romona hoped that Rocky had not self-sabotage herself. She had this bad habit of putting on the brakes when things got serious. The closest thing she had to serious was Jackson during their freshman year.

"You know how she can be. Rocky's scared of relationships." He didn't vocalize that Rocky was scared to end up like her mother.

* * *

The sound of footsteps interrupted their conversation.

He recognized the heavy steps as Rocky's boots and the girl in question came down the stairs. She had a black dress and her boots, her hair curled.

She also had a bag of popcorn in one hand and sodas in the other hand.

She placed everything on the table and then settle in front of them on the floor.

Romona and Jackson exchanged looks. Rocky would normally have come in with a greeting like "Hey babes" or some type of sweet insult. This was not normal. Romona sat up, removing her legs from Jackson's lap and wrapped her arms around Rocky's shoulders, leaning down. She pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek.

"Hey, babe. I thought you had a date?"

She shrugged Romona off and Jackson squeezed her shoulder.

"Talk to us, Rocky." She sighed and began to chip her nail polish off, absentmindedly.

"He decided that we were better off as friends. Thanked me for a good time and told me going to go back to his girlfriend. She showed up and they left. "

Jackson made a face and Romona's eyes flashed dangerously and Jackson reached for Romona's hand, kissing her fists as a way to silently remind her to keep her cool. Their sophomore year, a boy had been spreading rumors about Rocky so Romona punched him. She almost broke her fist and got suspended but the broken nose the boy got, the fact that everyone mocked him for getting beat up a girl, and the smile and kiss Rocky gave her, made it worth it.

"Come, sit up here."

Romona squeezed in closer to Jackson and Rocky joined them on the couch. It didn't take very long for Rocky to stretch herself over them, her head on Jackson's lap. Jackson grabbed another blanket and then tucked it around Rocky.

He handed Romona the remote as he ran his hands through his ex-girlfriend's hair.

Roaman finally chose a movie she rested her head on his shoulder.

Rocky cheered when she saw that Romona had chosen _HocusPocus._

By the middle of the movie, Rocky had cheered up enough that she was sitting up next to Romona laughing and eating popcorn. She even threw some popcorn at his face when she caught him looking at her.

* * *

Jackson looked at his two best friends and smiled.

He felt lucky. Not many guys could say they had two gorgeous girls as their best friends.

Rocky was a dark beauty, with her ripped jeans and dark lipstick and her leather jacket and boots. Romana was her opposite, with pink lipstick and floral dresses and her closet full of heels. But he loved them both so much.

He couldn't think of a better what to spend the Halloween season. Netflix and chilling with his two girls.

Romana curled up closer next to him and her hand reaches for his. He watched Rocky's eyes and she smiles, eyes soft.

She knows the two will be aware of their feelings soon and while she is happy for them, she is also sad because where does she fit in the equation? She doesn't want to lose her best friends, she loves them both very much.

Jackson nods to her and she nods back. She's not going to worry about it now, instead, she leans her head on Romona's shoulders, content to spending time with her two best friends as they play the next movie is what was to be a long night.

Thier long night turns into an unexpected sleepover with all three of them curled up on the couch, which they had pulled into its bed form during the third movie.

Steph snapped a few pictures before DJ woke them up for breakfast and a scolding.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween Wallflowers!**

 **Hoep you like this little treat!**

 **-Queen**


	10. Mistletoe

**Under the Mistletoe**

Ramona couldn't help but grin as Tommy spun around in circles laughing as he sprinkled tinsel all over the ground instead of on the tree. She scooped up the six-year-old boy and spun him around.

Max hollered about the mess they were making as Cosmo Jr. Jr. Jr. began to bark happily.

DJ peeked her head in from the kitchen and shook her head as she saw the chaos happening in the other room.

"Who wants cookies?"

Tommy screamed and Ramona put him down and followed him into the kitchen. Already sitting at the kitchen table was Jackson and the rest of their crazy family.

Steph was feeding her daughter, it was hard to believe that two years had passed.

Her mom was eating cookies while her uncle Jimmy was making airplanes noises at his newest nephew. Kimmy and Fernando had decided to have another kid after helping Steph and Ramona was a proud big sister.

She helped Tommy into a chair and he began chewing his cookies, a huge smile on his face.

Ramona looked around for an empty seat but the chairs were all full so she grabbed her cookies and nudged Jackson.

"Scoot over Jackson. Let me share the seat"

"No way, go sit on the counter."

"It's too far."

He rolled his eyes an shifted slightly and she sighed, sitting in his leg, pouting as she ate her cookie. She tried to ignore the look her mother was giving the other she-wolf pack members.

She had not dated a boy since the freshman year and since then her mother had been convinced of her feelings for Jackson.

If she was being honest he mother was not far off, but Jackson was as clueless with girls as ever. He and Rocki had stayed friends after their breakup but since then he had one other girlfriend, who he had broken up with that summer.

They were 18 and in less than six months they would be graduating.

Jackson reached for another cookie and dropped the extra one he grabbed in front of her.

She beamed at him and then her arm went around his neck as Cosmo Jr. Jr. Jr. jumped on her lap. Jackson's arm went around her waist steadying her and he gently pushed the dog off her.

Neither one of them removed their arms from each other. The moms all exchanged smiles while Fernando beamed.

* * *

Ramona puckered her lips and she did her lipstick. The red lipstick went perfect with her red dress and she took a quick selfie.

She then headed over to DJ's. The first one to greet her was Tommy who looked adorable in his little suit with snowmen on his tie.

She picked him up, kissing his cheek.

Max and Rose were next to greet her, they were still the cutest couple she knew and were still growing strong.

She went from person to person kissing everyone even though she had seen everyone less than eight hours ago.

The only person she could not find was Jackson.

DJ noticed the girl looking for someone.

"He's upstairs. Will you be a dear and go get him?"

Ramona rolled her eyes and made her way up the stairs.

She entered the room and there was Jackson standing in front of the mirror struggling to do his tie.

She giggled and he turned to look at her and smiled wide.

"Wow, Ramona you look beautiful."

She blushed and stepped closer to him taking the tie in her hands and doing it for him.

"Thank you, Jackson, you don't look too bad yourself."

He eyes her feet.

"Won't you be tired later?"

"I assumed you are going to carry me back to my house."

He nodded his head and held out an arm.

"Shall we?"

They descended down the stairs arm in arm and Rocki and Popko smiled at them. Jackson and Rocki had remained friends and after talking she and Popko had stayed friends. Eventually, the two had begun dating at the end of their junior year and to her surprise, Jackson was okay with them.

Rocki was wearing a green dress with black lace covering it up and Popko matched her with a green shirt and black tie.

"Looking good Fuller."

Jackson shrugs and points to Ramona.

"It's all thanks to her. I could not to my tie."

Popko groaned.

"Rocki had to fix mine. I don't know what I would do without this woman?"

Rocki raised an eyebrow.

"Woman?"

"I meant lady, I mean Ma'am. I mean girlfriend. Rocki, babe, darling you know I love you."

Rocki rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss.

"You are so lucky you are so cute."

Jackson broke away so he could say hi to his grandfather and Ramona stayed with the couple.

"You know Romona no one's stopping you two."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She flipped a curl off her shoulder and the couple exchanged a look.

They were interrupted by Tommy running into Ramona's leg, Pamela crashing into her other one.

She scooped up Tommy and held out her hand to Pamela who took it and pulled her towards her parents, then Pamela stopped and looked up and clapped her hands.

"Kiss kiss!"

Ramona looked up and saw that she was under the mistletoe.

She bent down and gave the small girl a kiss and gave one to Tommy. Tommy kissed his cousin and Pamela giggled. She ran towards her parents calling out "kiss kiss."

Jesse laughed and pulled Becky to the nearest mistletoe and dipped her, kissing her.

Nicky and Alex both grimaced but Nicky's girlfriend Lily laughed and Alex's boyfriend gave him a sloppy kiss a few minutes later when they got caught underneath

Ramona raised an eyebrow. She didn't realize how much mistletoe was in the house. One in every doorway, one on the bottom and top of the stairs, one in front of the tv. One over the couch. She headed to the kitchen and found more hanging over the counter where Stephanie and Jimmy were kissing as their baby ate. She turned back into the living room and pushed past Rocki and Popko who had been caught, Pamela was giggling clapping her hands as she looked up at them. She went out the front door for some air.

* * *

The holidays were one her favorite time of the year but this year surrounded by a bunch of happy couples was a lot. It had hit her that since Popko she had not had a boyfriend and she and Popko were just kids when they attempted to date.

She and him no longer sorted out their feelings and when she noticed how he and Rocki looked at each other, she had encouraged him, roping Jackson into getting them together, their work had paid off but knowing that two of her best friends was dating and the other was on the verge of dating, she felt alone.

The door opened and she felt a jacket draped over her shoulders.

"Hey."

She looked at Jackson and smiled.

"You okay?"

"Just needed some air."

The street full of cars and she could hear laughter coming not just from inside the house but from other houses, where other holiday parties were happening. She wanted to sit but the stone was too cold so she settled for leaning against the wall. Jackson looked at her before he moved to stand in front of her. He towered over her and Ramona felt her heart began to pound.

"Talk to me. What's on your mind."

She couldn't look him in the eye so she looks over his shoulder and her eyes went upward and right there above their heads, hung mistletoe.

He followed her eyes sight and he gulped which brought her eyes to his throat and then they flicked to his lips.

Jackson looked at her and then said softly.

"I'm pretty sure it's bad luck to break tradition."

Then he leans in but he hesitates.

"Tell me to stop and I will"

"Shut up Fuller."

And then he is pressing her against the wall and she can feel the stone against her back and its cold but Jackson is keeping her warm. His fingers are on her waist are burning her and his lips are on hers and she is flying. She wraps her arm around him and he pulls away before she pulls him back to her.

Neither was aware of the time that has passed. One pulls away and then they go back in. They don't want to break the spell they are under.

They are so wrapped up in each other they don't hear the front door open and are unaware that their two friends had been looking for them.

"Fuller?"

The couple pulls away and they turn to look at the other couple in shock.

Rocki and Papko have smug smiles and Jackson is aware that Ramona's dress has moved up her thighs and that he has lipstick all over his face.

"It's time for a family picture."

Rocki headed back in laughing, Papko following her, throwing them a wink.

Jackson groans there is no way they can freshen up without being caught by someone.

Roak tugs on his hand and he smiles and shurgs.

"Shall we?"

He holds out an arm and she takes it and together they enter the house.


	11. Comfort

**Prompt: Ramona comforting**

* * *

Jackson sat in his room, the Wii box on his bed. It was nice to see videos of his dad and to be able to get his last gift. It just brought back a lot of memories.

There was a knock on his door and he looked up to see Ramona peering in.

"Hey."

"Hi."

She entered the room and climbed into the bed next to him, kicking off her shoes. She had ditched her outfit from earlier and had thrown on a pair of black yoga pants and a huge sweater he recognized, he noticed that she had some fuzzy socks on, that were decorated with little penguins on them.

"Nice socks."

She grinned and wiggled her toes.

"Thanks, I got you a matching pair for Christmas."

They smiled at each other but then he sighed. Ramona sighed and moved the Wii box to the table.

"Talk to me, Jackson."

She nudged his shoulder and then rested her head against it. Her hand reached for his and their fingers intertwined instantly.

Jackson knew she wasn't going to leave until he felt better and if he was going to confide in someone, it would be Ramona.

His mother had enough to worry about with Max and Tommy.

"It's hard. I miss dad a lot and I think about all the things he is going to miss. Graduation, college acceptance, prom, teaching me to drive. But then I feel guilty cause I got more time with him compared to everyone else. Max had six years and Tommy had a few months. I'm the oldest, the man of the house. "

"It doesn't mean you can't miss him. Jackson, you have every right to grieve. You lost your dad."

She let go of his hand and crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around him and he closed his eyes. She held him as he cried silently, grieving for his father.

Romona muttered softly into his hair.

After a while, he sighed.

"How is it that you always know how to make me feel better?"

Ramona shrugged.

"I just do, must be the best friend instincts."

"I love you, Ramona."

"I love you too Jackson. and you know whenever you want to watch old videos, let me know. ill join us."

He reaches for her hand and squeezes it thankfully.

The next morning he opens her present to find socks with hedgehogs skiing on them. He puts them on instantly.


End file.
